zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
This is the sequel to Mammals of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan. Premise This is the sequel to Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan. Here, Skye is the Jedi Exile, while the character has two brothers here, Elhanan and Josiah. The other castings (save for the alien and droids, who are themselves), will slowly be revealed. Kreia/Darth Traya, as mentioned in A New Champion of the Force, is played by Zira. As for Darth Nihilus, he is a tiger, while Darth Sion is a leopard. I prefer my Sith characters to be predators, as their ancestral aggression makes it more belivable. Robin is now gone by this point, and Marian makes an appearance a bit later on. Story My name is Skye Furston Once, I was a Jedi So were my brothers, Elhanan and Josiah Furston We followed Revan to the Mandalorian War When it was all over, we returned to the Jedi council to face judgement We were banished from the order, our lightsabers taken from us We then wandered the galaxy, not knowing what would happen next Some years went by The Jedi Civil War was over Darth Malak had been defeated Now it had been five years since the end of the Jedi Civil War The Sith have nearly wiped out the Jedi Barely a hundred Jedi remained, and that number dwindled fast The Force had decided what would happen It was time for us to return to prominence It was time for us to be Jedi once again It all began on Peragus Elhanan, Josiah and I woke up on that mining station Searching around, we discovered a lioness named Zira She seemed like she could have been a Jedi She had a lightsaber on her belt She also helped us to regain the connection to the Force that we had been forced to cut off We also met a pilot wolf named Wolfard, who ended up helping us escape We then went to Telos' citadel station While there, we ran into Mission, the adopted Twi'lek daughter of Revan She was there with her male Twi'lek romantic companion, a green-skinned spacer She was searching for him, as he had vanished She offered to help us We then got to the surface That's where we met the Zabrak Bao-Dur He was a technician that helped us during the war We got to the polar region That's where we met a familiar face The white tigress Jedi master Atris We had been friends with her once She hadn't liked that we followed Revan Angrily, she confronted us She gave us our old lightsabers back, along with Jedi robes and other supplies, to get us to go faster She then had her silver vixen handmaidens take us to our ship That's when we flew off We then knew what our mission was: find the remaining Jedi masters Zez-Kai-El, a jaguar, on Nar Shaddaa Kavar, a wolf, on Onderon Lonna Vash, a coyote, on Korriban Vrook, a Grizzly bear, on Dantooine We visited each world We became involved with the affairs going on these worlds On Onderon's moon of Dxun, we met Idris Bogo, now Mandalore the preserver He helped us find Kavar In the end, we found all the masters, save for Lonna Vash She had been killed by the leopard Darth Sion He looked like a walking corpse He was held together by his hatred and the power of the dark side We also fought Darth Nihilus He had once been a tiger Now he was just a being of the dark side, walking among the living The worst revelation was yet to come Zira was no Jedi She was actually a Sith all along I fought her on the ruined world of Malachor V My brothers fought the final fight with Darth Sion With Nihilus gone, they were the remaining too Both fell that day, but not before Zira predicted what was to come That done, it was time to rebuild the Jedi Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic redo Category:Sequels Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossovers Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Retellings of Star Wars Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories featuring Skye Category:Robian fics Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopian Star Wars saga Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Skye´s POV Category:Poem style